I wish you knew I existed
by LaurenMalfoy123
Summary: Claire Macmillan , sister to Ernie Macmillan is in her seventh year at Hogwarts belonging to Slytherin . She has a secret passion for Draco Malfoy , and her best friend Pansy has one aswell . Will she be able to tell Draco before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME . THESE CHARACTERS WITH THE EXCEPTION OF CLAIRE BELONG TO JK ROWLING .

A character that I have invented myself has a secret desire for Draco Malfoy .  
Chapter One .  
Please Review !

I wish you knew I exsisted.

"COME ON CLARIE , GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR BREAKFEST!

I roll over in my cotton sheets and grunt . Typical . I sleep in for five minutes and Pansy is already down my fucking throat . I know why she's anxious . Same reason I am everyday .

Draco Malfoy .

Draco , strutting around the castle with his perfect white-blonde hair and grey eyes .

Draco , taunting anyone who he thinks was beneath him to no avail .

Draco , who my best friend Pansy happens to fawn over aswell .

Draco , my one true soulmate in this world , and he probably didn't even know my freaking name .

I hop out of bed and try to think of a game plan , like every morning . How on earth can I outshine Pansy today ? Draco talks to her , laughs with her , and occasionaly gives her a hair ruffle . But me? I'm just Claire Macmillan , who stands in the background and spends my pathetic life trying to catch Draco's eye .

Yes , I'm one of _those _Macmillans . Sure , I'm Pure Blood and all but , I am not in the same league as the rest of them . My family has no problems with Muggleborns , or Muggles for that matter . We aren't that rich , in the same boat as most wizard families . And my brother is Ernie Macmillan , the biggest prat of all time .

And now I'M the biggest failure in the family just because I was sorted into Slytherin . So what if I'm a little more concerned about my own well-being than others' ? So what if its my biggest ambition to become a Death Eater ? And so what if I gave my mother one _little _death threat ? Big fucking deal .

I pull on my robes , smooth down my hair , and walk to the mirror .

I gasp suddenly , as I see a familiar face peeking in from my almost-closed dormitory door .

"Is Pansy gone down to breakfest already , Claire?" Asks Draco .

"Ummm ,errrr-yes . She has," I mumble quietly .

"Oh . Why didn't you go down with her?" He asks .

"She's an earlybird . I like to sleep in ." I say a tad more clear .

"Oh . See you around Claire ." Says Draco , turning to leave .

"Wait !" I say , words bubbling to my lips , "Do you fancy her?" They escape before I can stop them .

"No , infact . I think I might like someone else , actully ." And with a casual wink , he leaves the room , taking my breath with him .


	2. Chapter 2

--CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW--

Am I a bad person ? A bad friend ?  
All I can imagine doing right now is hexing my best friend to next friday .  
Blowing her to bits and laughing about it for days .  
Throwing her into a fire and dancing around it while she burns .  
How could my BEST FRIEND in the WHOLE ENTIRE world be flirting up a storm with my one-true-love ?

Oh , that's right . She loves him too .

I suppose I should feel a smidge guilty about thinking those nasty , impulisve thoughts .  
I mean , wouldn't I be doing the exact same thing if I was in her position ?  
But , I never would be . And that's the problem .

Here I sit alone , mulling over the fact that I have no date to this god awful , "Social Evening – House Cooperation," event while Pansy is having the time of her life , swaying gracefully with Draco Malfoy .

Sure , guy's had asked me . Of course they did . But the _right _guy didn't ask me . So , what's the point of even saying yes when I'd being spying on someone else's date the whole night ?

I'm ashamed to feel a tear dew up and fall over the rims of my eyes .  
Why does my life have to be so complicated ? Why can't things just fall into place like they do in those spectacles on the muggle-boxes?

Oh , right . Because things like that just don't happen for Claire Macmillan .

--DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW--

Here I stand , dancing – or should I say lurching from side-to-side with Pansy fucking Parkinson . I hate my life .  
Of course I had to ask Pansy to this farce of an event . Yeah right , Hogwarts . Like all the houses are going to get along .

Have you MET Slytherin and Gryffindor students at all?

Anyways , I just had to ask this girl to the dance because my father had asked me to . I know that this is the girl he wants me to marry and ultimatley spend my life with , but , just having that idea in my head makes me want to vomit .

My father and his Pure Blood mania . The Parkinsons have always been very respected , being one of the oldest and most noble families in Wizarding history . And so were the Malfoys . So , my father expected us to get married , have kids , and carry on the line .

But , to be quite honest , I don't really care wether a girl has stellar bloodlines , I just want a hot piece that I can drool over all day and night .  
And it DEFENITLEY is not Pansy .

I scan the dance floor for this particular kind of girl , and draw a blank .

Too fat – too short – too DISGUSTING – too mudblood – too -

wait .

Now THAT girl is stunning .

Wait – is that _Claire?_

Claire Macmillan , from Slytherin ?

Wow , she looks drop-dead-gorgeous , draped in a soft-blue silk dress , barley reaching her kneecaps . It's backless , revealing her perfect ivory , satin skin . And with it's plunging neckline , I can almost see her -- wait . This girl is crying .

Why on earth would she be crying at a ball ? Hadn't someone asked her ? Someone must have with those golden eyes and silky chesnut brown hair . Hell , I should've asked her before I asked this disaster on two feet .

I feel the strangest impulse to ditch Pansy the cow and comfort her . Ask her what's wrong . To hold her .

To hold her?  
Merlin's beard , I'm going soft . My insides feel like they are turning into butterbeer .  
So , I look away before I do something really out of character .


	3. Chapter 3

**What Have I Gotten Myself Into?  
--CLAIRE'S POINT OF VIEW--  
I toss over in my four-poster bed , trying to find sleep . Why can't I fall asleep when I want to ? I can perfectly in History of Magic . No wonder I got an owl sent home last week from Professor Bins . I tilt my head to the left , and look out the window . It's a cloudless night , so even the moon can find it's way through the lake , and it casts a ray through the window onto the stone floor . I pull the covers over my head to block out the light . I don't find sleep , but my mind runs through thoughts that I've been trying to avoid for Pansy's sake .  
Things have been different latley , between me and Draco . In a good way .There seems to be some kind of unmistakeable spark between us . Like a light you can't extinguish , a force you cannot penetrate .  
Ever since the ball last month , there has been some lingering feeling that has yet to disappear , and I'm not quite sure where it came from .  
At the end of the dance , our eyes met . And I felt something deep inside my chest . It felt as though my heart melted into honey , and my insides flipped and twirled in my torso . Almost as if we were connected , and for the first time , I felt hope . Hope that he finally might feel the same way , that we could finally be together . And that feeling has stayed with me ever since that night .**

I've noticed small changes between us .  
In the Great Hall , it's as if he tries to pick a seat closer to me .  
And when we walk close in the corridors , I sometimes feel his arm brush off mine , or his hand will touch off my waist .  
And in the common room , it seems like he looks at me a lot . Daring me to speak .

But , are these signs that he's interested? Or am I just crazy ? Is there a possibility that he has seen the light , the exact one that I've seen all these years?  
Or am I just fucking paranoid?

Suddenly , I hear an ear-splitting crash from the direction of the common room .  
It's probably just Crabbe and Goyle messing around , those pathetic nitwits , but , I decide to investigate anyways .

"Where are you going?" Asks Pansy drowsily .  
"Just off to the bathroom," I say , and slip through the wooden door .

Brrrrrrrrrrr . It's freezing .  
I'm wearing only a tank top and shorts , because I find the plush cotton sheets on my bed to be insufferably hot at any season , but , I still regret it now .  
I hop down the stairs quickly , and pause before I turn around the corner that brings me into the common room .  
I peek my head around the stone wall and see the person I secretly prayed to be awake .  
Draco Malfoy , sitting on the ledge looking into the Black Lake , and he too has noticed the moon .  
Without warning , he turns his head and spots me .

--DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW--

Once again , I cannot find slumber in this stuffy dormitory .  
**I honestly believe that it's because I think too much .  
About Claire .**

How could I have not noticed her before ?  
The way her silky brown hair seems to flow over her shoulders and then halfway down her back .  
The way her eyes flash when she's upset , or sparkle when she gets excited .  
And when she walks , her body moves a mesmerizing fashion , and all the boys can't help but stare .

But the biggest question of all is , why can't she see this things herself ?  
She stays in the background , very quiet . Nervous , almost .  
Like she feels as if she doesn't belong here .  
She lets Pansy and her group of giggling incompetents boss her around , and says nothing in return .

I roll over in my bed , whip the covers off , and slowly get out of bed .  
I walk to the door , and creep down the stairs quietly , so I do not awaken Crabbe or Goyle who are sure to follow me .  
I walk to the other side of the common room and perch on my favorite ledge , with the window that shows the depths of Black Lake .  
But , something is different tonight .  
No clouds are out tonight , so the moon is vibrant and bright , and I can see it , staying in the background .

I get the feeling that someone is watching me , so I tilt my head to the left , and see a pretty face peeking into the common room from behind the wall .  
She mutters something , clearly an apology , and turns to leave .

"Wait ! Claire ," I say . I don't want her to leave . Not yet .

"I'm sorry , Draco ." Her voice shakes . "I heard a crash and came down to see what was wrong . I'm sorry to disturb you."

Disturb me? I've been hoping she would come down this whole time .

"Don't worry about it ." I smile . Rare for me . "I wouldn't mind some company , anyways . It's very lonely down here ."

"Oh , oh-kay ." She steps out from around the wall and begins to walk over to me .  
Her hair is a mess , no denying that . But , just as that thought forms in my head , she takes a buckle from her wrist and ties it up in place .  
She's wearing barley any clothes , she must find those sheets hot like me , and I have to look away because I can feel heat rising up inside my chest .

"Here . Come sit ." I say , my voice shaky now aswell , and I move my legs so we can both squeeze onto the ledge .  
It will be a tight fit , but I don't mind that ..

She climbs onto the ledge and I catch a drift of the most beautiful perfume .  
It smells like lavender , and it makes my mouth water .

I feel a new warmth rising up inside my chest . It's courage . I know that this is the perfect time to tell her how I feel . It might be the only chance I ever get .

I take her hand , which is warm and smooth , and I wish mine wasn't so chilled .  
"Look , Claire , I need to confess something to you." She tries to look into my eyes but , her lack of confidence takes over and she glances at our knees instead .  
I'm not having that . So , I use my other hand to tilt her chin , so she will let me see her beautiful honey-coloured eyes .

"Something's come over me . It's you . You're all I ever think of , and I want to be with you ."  
"But-but- Pansy," She mutters , but , I know my words have taken affect on her because her neck and cheeks have flushed into a beautiful pink .  
"I couldn't care less about her . Forget about her . We belong together , and if she can't accept that , than she's not someone to be delt with at all ." I say with as much might that I can muster .

"Okay ." She says , but I know she's not done speaking . "I-I love you Draco . And I have since the day I set foot into Hogwarts . But , how could I ever tell Pansy? She's my best friend , and I'm pretty sure she loves you too ."

I try to pay attention to what she is saying but , I can't . All I heard her say was "I love you , Draco" and my mind went blank .  
She loves me? That's more than I dared to hope for . And instead of responding , I take her head in my hands and kiss her .

She is so shocked at first , she barley responds . But , once she realizes what is happening , her hands move around my waist and she pulls herself closer to me , and kisses back with all her might .  
"I – love – you – too." I breathe between kisses , and she just pulls me closer .

All of the sudden , we hear a shriek .  
We break apart and look for the source of the noise . It's not hard to find .

Pansy is stood at the foot of the stairs , in her nightgown , with her wand pointed at Claire .


End file.
